Squiggles and Hearts
by firegirl
Summary: What happens when Mammoru's notebook falls into the hands of Usagi? And where did Usagi's journal disappear to?


Title: Squiggles and Hearts  
Chapter 1   
By: firegirl  
Rating: PG-13  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. This counts for all chapters in this  
story. (Like *I* would own it?)  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Mamoru trudged down the street looking down at the gloomy  
sidewalk, books in hand. Usagi and Ami were at the other end of  
the block. Mamoru looked up in time to see Ami cross the street  
and Usagi run directly towards him.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
"Ami, I'm going to head home."  
"Okay Usagi, I'll meet you at 5:00 at the temple. I have to  
spend time at the library. I am only 10 chapters ahead." -_-;  
Usagi waves to Ami and runs down the sidewalk headfirst into  
a solid chest. To keep from falling, she drops her books and wraps  
her arms around a narrow waist. To her surprise, the other person  
placed both hands on her butt to keep her from falling backwards.  
Usagi squeaked in surprise as she felt her cheeks heat up.   
"You should watch where you're going Odango Atama."  
Usagi's head snapped up to look at the man she had latched into.  
"Mamoru-baka!"  
'If he's so mad at me, then why is he still hanging onto me?'  
"Somebody's PMSing!"  
"Why is it that whenever a girl yells or is in a bad mood, a  
guy blames it on PMS?!" Mamoru's eyes twinged a bit with guilt and  
he let go of her.  
"Oh no!" Usagi screamed and fell strait on her butt.  
"Shimatta! That hurt!"  
'She's impossible! She wants me to let go one minute and the  
next she complains about landing on the ground. But, she was so  
warm and soft in my hands. Her pout is so cute and her legs must  
be a sin to look at, and in that case if I have sinned...What the  
HELL am I talking about! This is Usagi I'm talking about, not a  
model or a hot girl from school!'  
'But she is a hot girl from a school,' argued a voice from  
within my head.  
'No! She's 14 and I'm 18! It wouldn't work!'  
'How do you know? Have you tried?'  
'Shut up.'  
'Why?'  
'I shouldn't be arguing with myself. Am I going insane or  
something?'  
'Iie.'  
'I'm finished talking to you...I mean me,...I mean...Oh forget  
it!' I looked down at Usagi to see her still sitting there. I  
offered her my hand.  
'Is he all right?'  
"Are you all right Mamoru?" Mamoru pulled her up.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh, no reason." Mamoru bent down to pick up the pile of  
books.  
"Since when do you study?"  
'I never knew she even owned a notebook.'  
"I uh...Of course I own a notebook."  
'The nerve of that man!' Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. She  
could see his midnight blue eyes darken even more.  
"I didn't say that out loud, did I?"  
"Of course you did, or I wouldn't have heard it!"  
"I *know* I didn't say that out loud. Uh...Well bye!" Usagi  
took her notebooks and ran off.  
"What a strange girl."  
'I wonder if she knows how much she looks like Sailor  
Moon...' Not realizing the discovery he had just uncovered in a  
random thought, he continued on his way and headed to his  
apartment.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Usagi dashed up the stairs and into her room.  
"Luna! Where are you?"  
"I'm in here. What do you want? Did you do your homework  
yet?" Usagi walked into her room and just stood there looking at  
her guardian cat. Luna had a solid black coat of fur, except for  
the crescent moon, which had adorned her forehead and just sat  
there, curled up on her bed, watching her with an unusual pair of  
red eyes.  
"No Luna, I didn't do my homework yet, but I have to tell  
you something that happened today." Luna rolled her eyes at her  
charge and stretched.  
"Don't tell me, you actually got an A on a test?"  
"Iie, but I *did* read someone's mind."  
"Oh congratulations, that's...YOU WHAT!?" Luna leaped from  
the bed to pounce on Usagi.  
"I read that jerk, Mamoru's, mind." She said it flippantly,  
as if it was no big deal. Luna never had time to reply to this  
startling piece of information though. Usagi's communicator had  
gone off and she was answering it. Ami was the one who had  
appeared on screen. Her usually calm blue eyes had gained a look  
of urgency and her blue locks of hair were disarray.   
"Youma at the park!"  
"I got'cha!" She turned off what seemed like an innocent  
watch and threw her hand into the air.  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Mamoru sat down on his black leather couch with an audible  
sigh. His things lie on the coffee table in front of him as he  
prepared to do his homework. Picking up his notebook, he flipped  
to the middle of the book. What he saw startled him.  
"This isn't my book!"  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
So what exactly was in the book? Let me know what you thought.  
Should I even bother to continue? firegirl@japan.com  
Please visit my site at   
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html  
I'm still working on it, but tell me what you think of it so far.  
Oh, and Chasity Lai, if you read this, please tell me where I can  
find some of your work. *blushes* I couldn't find any. *paws the  
ground with a foot*   
  
  



End file.
